Music Sounds Better With You
by Imaginati0nStati0n
Summary: To Rorschach, songs have always sounded better when Dan was around. Inspired by real songs. Dates of songs were rearranged to fit story Dan/Rorschach... can either be looked at as friendship or romance.


A song… a simple song. But to some… it's not just a song.

This song, it comes in a plastic case… the case is square and has multiple designs on the front. The front of the case also has writing… the artist and the particular song that the CD will play. But don't worry, there's much more that comes with this tune.

1968… a new song. It's ok.

1988… a new song. A hit single.

1968:

Dan's sitting at his kitchen table with Rorschach as Rorschach suddenly sighs in boredom.

Dan had been reading the daily newspaper. He looked up in annoyance toward the bored vigilante.

Dan slowly closed the paper and set it down on the table in front of him.

He took his glasses of.

"Ok Rorschach… what do you want to do?" Dan asked

It was their night off…rainy… Rorschach had stopped in for a visit. He apparently had thought that they'd do something entertaining.

Rorschach looked up from playing with his gloves.

"Well Daniel… there's not much to do."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Cus' I thought you'd have something planned." Rorschach said

Dan sighed as he rolled his eyes

"I wasn't put on this earth to entertain you Rorschach"

"I know… you were put on this earth to feed me… chop chop!" Rorschach clapped

Dan looked at the time… 8:07 P.M.

Dan then dragged himself out of his chair and went searching for food in his cabinets.

He had found some beans and decided that, that would have to do. He poured them into a pot and started to cook.

Meanwhile Rorschach had spotted a shelf with tons of records in it.

Dan hadn't seen him rifling through his things until he heard a crash.

"What the hell?" Dan shouted

"What are you doing Rorschach?" Dan had walked into the sitting room to find Rorschach on the ground under a pile of records.

Dan couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Shut up Daniel"

Rorschach struggled back onto his feet.

Dan lent him a hand but Rorschach refused.

"If you wanted to listen to some music, then why didn't you just ask?"

"You were cooking" Rorschach mumbled

Dan sighed as he looked at the mess on the floor

He then bent down to pick up one of the records.

"Here" Dan handed Rorschach the record "I just bought this one a few weeks ago… thought the song had a nice beat to it."

Rorschach took the record.

It read: "Fate By Chaka Khan"

"Who the hell is Chaka Khan?" Rorschach asked

"Just listen to it"

Dan then went back into the kitchen.

Rorschach headed over to the record player and stuck it in.

Rorschach really wasn't a big fan of music but for some reason, this song caught his attention.

The bass was funky and the guitar was short and sweet. The drum beat was enough to make him start bobbing his head to the music.

Dan came back into where Rorschach was.

"How do you like the song?" Dan asked

Rorschach shrugged

"It's ok"

Dan smiled

"By the way, your dinner is served" Dan informed

Rorschach headed to the kitchen, stepping over the pile of records.

They had both grabbed a plate of hot baked beans and were now chewing silently at the table.

The song was soon going to be over… and what was to be left? Awkward silence.

But surprisingly, Rorschach had chimed in.

"Can I play that song again?" Rorschach asked with a mouthful of beans

Dan nodded

"Sure"

Rorschach had gotten up to turn it back on

About 30 minutes later, they were sitting in the living room still listening to that song.

They were tapping their feet and their fingers to the beats.

The pile of records still lay upon the floor… but Dan didn't care… he felt happy… and free.

Dan had soon closed his eyes and was drumming to the beat in his head.

He then felt a warm touch to his hand.

He awoke from his trance like state.

Then looked down to see Rorschach's hand resting upon his

Their fingers intertwined… Dan flashed a nice smile towards Rorschach.

Dan could tell that Rorschach was smiling… even with his mask on.

"You know Daniel… for some reason… music sounds better with you"

Dan smiled with a pounding heart.

Rorschach then rested his head on Dan's shoulder… and that's how they stayed for the rest of the night.

Dan awoke the next morning in the same place. He looked down to see that Rorschach had disappeared. He was disappointed…

He then arose to get a cup of coffee. It was then that he noticed all the records had been picked up and put back on the shelf.

A tired smile crept across Dan's face

But he also noticed that his Chaka Khan record was gone… he didn't know why Rorschach stole it… he didn't have a record player.

'I guess he kept it for the memories' Dan thought to himself

Back at Rorschach's apartment… it appeared he did have a record player. He was sitting on his bed bobbing his head to the song that he couldn't stop listening to. But still wishing Dan was next to him.

1988:

Years after the death of Rorschach… and millions of others.

It was a terribly sunny day in fall. Dan was sitting in his car on his way home from the dentist.

He was scanning the radio at a red light. The light had then suddenly turned green and car horns started honking. Dan looked up to realized that he had to move. He took his hand off the scan button and drove.

The voice on the radio had started to talk.

"And here's a new tune from a band called Stardust. I think this one is going to be a hit folks! Here you go… the premiere of Music Sounds Better With You by Stardust."

Dan's ears were now attached to the radio. He had remembered those words… 'Music sounds better with you'. But he couldn't figure out where he had heard them.

The song had started playing and Dan had taken a liking to this new song. His fingers started tapping on the steering wheel.

The lyrics where:

Oooh baby

I feel right

The music sounds better with you

Love might

Bring us back together

I feel so good

Those lyrics repeated throughout the 6 minute song. It had a funky bass as well as a short and sweet guitar riff.

Once the song was over, the radio voice came back on and started discussing the song.

"Apparently this band had sampled a song called Fate by Chaka Khan to make this song. So pretty much they just took the beat of that old song and put it into their new hit song. Nice. Anyway… here's another cool song………"

The radio voice drifted away. Dan was in shock. Dan had remember where he heard that phrase from. Rorschach.

It was like Rorschach was trying to tell him something.

Dan pulled over to the side of the city road to gather his thoughts. He looked at his watch… 6:05 P.M.

He was supposed to meet his wife, Laurie, for dinner at the local diner at 6:30. He figured he still had some time left. So he turned around and headed to the closest music store there was.

He decided that he needed this song.

A few minutes later, Dan had purchased the new hit single and was riding in his car listening to it.

Dan could remember that night he and Rorschach had sat in his living room and just listened to that song all night. It was as clear as day

Along with that new hit single Dan had also purchased Fate by Chaka Khan.

He reminisced while he listened to both. All the while, he could still hear Rorschach in his head…

"Music sounds better with you"


End file.
